


Risking his own life to save another

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Angst, Escape!, Gen, Jeremy is a Nurturer, Michael Mell Dies, Michael would NEVER let Jeremy get hurt (or released), Michael's a Receiver Of Memory, Sad Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Taking any medication from Elsewhere breaks a rule from the book of Rules, and especially if you take it with any kind of liquid from Elsewhere. That's the mistake Jeremy Heere, a Nurturer, made, and for 3 whole months, no one noticed a difference until suddenly, the whole community found out, and soon, there was an announcement saying that Jeremy would be Released. Luckily, Michael knew the truth about Release, and he's determined to help Jeremy escape. He just prays it happens.(TW for character death at the end)
Kudos: 1





	Risking his own life to save another

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I felt like writing a crossover between Be More Chill and The Giver, and this fanfic is the result of that idea.

Jeremy Heere is one of the most intelligent citizens in the community, considering he uses precise language, and he never ever breaks any of the rules. During his childhood, he did absolutely nothing to break a rule, especially when he was given the Assignment as Nurturer and immediately began training in the Nurturing Center. He never broke any of the Community rules. Meanwhile, his best friend Michael Mell, who also never ever broke a community rule, was given the Assignment as Receiver of Memory, and thus, they saw each other less often. Surprisingly, Michael was allowed to talk about his training with Jeremy, but only Jeremy, and also secretly, considering the two men never kept a secret from each other.

Well, that was until 3 months ago when Jeremy started being...secretive and distant. Michael felt worried. He's afraid that Jeremy broke a rule for the first time ever and never told anyone, which is true, but no one knows that. On the first day of Jeremy being secretive, he took a pill that came from Elsewhere, along with a liquid from Elsewhere. It turns out that the pill is called a SQUIP, and that it was untested and illegal technology. Because of that, and because he broke a rule, Jeremy never told anyone.

But one day, Michael was walking back home when he suddenly heard the Speaker talk through the speaker:

"THIS IS A REMINDER THAT NURTURERS AND ANY OTHER CITIZENS SHOULD NOT TAKE ANY MEDICATION OR LIQUID FROM OUTSIDE THE COMMUNITY. THE NURTURER WHO BROKE THAT RULE WILL BE RELEASED"

Michael felt scared. Just this afternoon, he found out the truth about Release: Anyone who gets released is injected with a lethal fluid that basically killed them. And the fact that a Nurturer of all people was getting released is even worse. Just then, Michael saw Jeremy feeling worried. He then heard the other boy sigh a bit in fear and worry.

"I'm getting released...they found out..." Jeremy spoke, scared.

Michael then suddenly whispered something to Jeremy.

"We're leaving this community tonight"

* * *

During the night, Michael and Jeremy managed to sneak out of their dwellings, and they got on their bikes very quietly. The next thing they knew, they were pedaling on the road and on their way to the bridge. A few hours later, they got there, but they knew it was gonna take a long time to get to Elsewhere. Luckily, Jeremy and Michael managed to pack enough food that they stole from the Community for a whole month. So escaping should be easy. Earlier, Michael told Jeremy the truth about Release, and Jeremy obviously felt scared, but Michael managed to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

A day later, a few hours after Jeremy told Michael about the SQUIP, they decided to go into an area deep in the forest and they immediately slept. Luckily, as Michael and Jeremy checked, there are no planes looking for them, so they were safe. But the journey is definitely going to be long.

* * *

One whole month. Still no Elsewhere. Michael and Jeremy grabbed enough scraps, fish, and berries for another whole month, but by this time, they felt weak. A couple planes flew by during the month, but because Michael and Jeremy felt so cold, they were never caught. Michael should've brought warm clothing when he got the chance.

* * *

Another whole month. Now, Michael and Jeremy are only a few miles away from Elsewhere. However, Michael felt extremely weak. Jeremy felt worried about him. But Michael decided to keep going. Jeremy felt skeptical about Michael deciding to keep going, but he couldn't stop him. Suddenly, 13 feet away from Elsewhere, Michael fell off his bike and onto the ground. Jeremy gasped and got off his bike before picking up Michael.

"No no no! Michael, no! Please don't go! Please don't go! I can't lose you!" Jeremy spoke, feeling like crying.

"Jeremy...it's okay...I was willing to risk my life to save yours..." Michael replied, looking at Jeremy.

Michael suddenly got memories of his whole entire life, starting from when he was put into a family unit to when he decided that he and Jeremy should make their grand escape from the Community. Michael had actually given his 3 months worth of memory of Elsewhere to Jeremy, so now Michael can only see black and white again. The colorless landscape he was so used to before the escape.

Jeremy, still holding Michael, decided to walk the rest of the way to Elsewhere. Soon, they got to Elsewhere, and...Jeremy immediately smiled. However, he noticed no response from Michael.

"Michael?" Jeremy asked.

No response. After another 20 feet, Jeremy knelt to the ground and looked at Michael. He noticed that Michael is limp, and his eyes are closed. And then he noticed 2 more things: No breathing and no heartbeat. Jeremy then realized something: Michael is dead. He immediately began crying, tears running down his cheeks. He looked at Michael one last time, still crying. Jeremy then took the red hoodie Michael found one day during the escape off of him and put it on himself. But that wasn't enough. Jeremy continued crying, some of his tears landing on Michael's dead body. Just then, Jeremy realized something: Michael loves him. Jeremy found out about love a month ago. As he walked, he spoke to himself.

"Michael...sacrificed his own life...to save mine...he faced his own death to stop mine...Michael...loves me..."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for making y'all suffer. I never written character death in a fanfic before, so I hope Michael's death wasn't too cheesy. I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
